Wall-mounted objects in a moving vehicle can experience acceleration or deceleration loads as the vehicle accelerates or decelerates. One example of such an object is an occupant seat mounted to a partition in an aircraft. Another example of such an object is a stowage compartment or a video monitor mounted to a partition in an aircraft. If a partition to which one of these objects is mounted is relatively flexible, the acceleration or deceleration applied to the object can sometimes be problematic. For instance, when the level of acceleration or deceleration exceeds levels experienced during normal operation of the vehicle, the acceleration or deceleration can generate excessive loads at the attachment points between the object and the partition.
By way of example, an occupant seat can be mounted to a flexible partition in an aircraft. When the aircraft decelerates rapidly, the deceleration of the aircraft can create bending of the partition towards the direction that the aircraft is traveling, due to the tendency of the occupant seat to keep moving in the direction that the aircraft is traveling. The bending of the partition, in turn, can create a curved surface on the partition where the occupant seat is attached. Further, the occupant seat, being a fairly rigid structure with multiple fixed attachment points, may be unable to bend to the same degree as the partition, generating loads at the attachment points. In some examples, the excessive loads can cause the occupant seat to at least partially detach from the partition at one or more of the attachment points.